


Strangers On A Train

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Strangers On A Train (1/4)  
Rating: NC17 overall  
Pairing: V/O  
Warnings: EXTREME sappiness and implied/ remembered rape. Not my usual style of fic AT ALL....  
Beta: My beloved [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mesnica)[momo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mesnica/)  
Summary: Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.  
Disclaimer: This is not real and never happened. I make no claims on the characters or their real world alter-egos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Orlando sighed, squinting up at the departures board and then down at his ticket yet again. He had reassured his mother that he was quite capable of taking a trip around Europe on his own, thank you very much, and he was not about to call her now to ask her to look up the train times for him.

Shifting the heavy backpack off of his shoulders, Orlando sat down on the large bag and rubbed his eyes. He had been out drinking with some student mates the night before and had woken up that morning without his pink-tinted glasses. Whilst for most people this would come as a relief, for Orlando it made his life somewhat harder as the glasses assisted the dyslexic lad with his reading.

Squinting at the departures board once again, Orlando decided to give it up for now and go to get a cup of coffee and maybe find something to eat. His ticket was good for a week and it was always more difficult to read when he was tired and hungry as he was now.

Orli nodded absently, his mind now made up, and got to his feet, reaching down to lift up the behemoth formed of several weeks worth of clothes that could really do with a good wash. As he was about to slide the bag onto his shoulder, Orlando felt a hand on his arm.

“Need a hand there, mate?” a voice asked, taking the weight of the pack from Orli’s admittedly less than muscled arm.

“Oh… I was looking for the train to….” Orlando had to admit defeat and showed the stranger his ticket.

“The next train there’s not till tomorrow. Why don’t you come and bed down at mine tonight – we’re having a bit of a party.” The dashing stranger winked at Orlando, hooking a hand into his arm and dragging the slender young man after him.

“Oh but… I should really… I mean, I don’t want to miss…” Orlando stuttered, not at all sure about following this man who he had never seen before in his life. However, the idea of somewhere free to stay was tempting and the guy was carrying his bag for him.

“We’ll see you onto the train alright, kid. No worries.” The man grinned and Orlando let himself be swept along in the sudden crowd of noise that was apparently a group of the stranger’s friends.

********

Viggo was shocked, but not unpleasantly so. It was not every day that he found naked, trussed up young men in his private rail car. The stranger lay on one of the sumptuous benches that furnished the carriage and Viggo deduced that the heavy looking rucksack in the overhead baggage compartment was probably the possession of the boy.

Sitting down next to the lad, Viggo began to pick at the knots fastening the ropes around his limbs. The sudden return of circulation to the various parts of his body had the boy groaning as he awoke from his stupor. Starting away from Viggo, the young man stumbled as his legs refused to cooperate in his bid to get away from the other man.

“Hey, it’s okay, kid. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Viggo reassured. He knew he looked like a tough guy - it was pretty much mandatory in his line of work - but hurting innocents like this one had never been a thrill he subscribed to. Viggo preferred to get his kicks in other ways.

Orlando went to reply, but found himself hindered by the gag in his mouth. Yanking it out, he seemed to realise his state of undress for the first time and attempted to cover his body with his arms, which were all he had at his disposal.

“Where am I?” he asked, staring balefully at Viggo who, ever the gentleman, offered Orlando his long wool coat. The young man almost snatched the garment from his saviour's hand and wrapped it around himself.

“You’re on the train to Copenhagen,” Viggo told him, “In my private carriage to be precise, but don’t fret, I’m not gonna throw you out in just your birthday suit. What was it, some kind of drunken prank? Your stag do?” 

Viggo fully expected the shake of the head from Orlando, the kid looked far too young to be getting married and the bruises Viggo had seen before he had given him his coat suggested certain abuses that drunken pranks definitely didn’t cover.

Orlando cast his mind back to the previous night, his memories foggy. He remembered arriving at Marton’s place and that everyone had seemed really pleased to see him. Marton had given him a cup of coffee and everything went fuzzy after that, vague images of naked bodies and the sound of his own voice, begging someone to stop… something, were all that remained of the night before.

“At least those arseholes put me on the right train,” Orlando muttered to himself, looking around the carriage which seemed a cut above your standard rail fare. Noticing his bag, neatly stowed in the luggage compartment, Orlando swallowed, plucking up his courage to ask the friendly seeming man in front of him to fetch it down for him. The last friendly face he had trusted had led to his current dilemma but he seemed to have little other choice.

“C...can I have my bag?” he asked, swearing internally as he heard himself stutter. In the normal way of things, Orlando’s stutter was well under control, making itself known only when he was particularly nervous. 

Viggo smiled at him, attempting to allay the boy’s fears and stood up, lifting the bag down with an oomph of effort.

“How in hell does a skinny thing like you carry that?” Viggo asked. “Jesus, I can barely manage to get it down.” 

Orlando giggled softly, shrugging and blushing as he pulled the bag over to himself and dug around in it for the first pair of pants and shirt that he came across. Turning his back shyly on Viggo, Orlando pulled the clothes on, using the coat as a shield against the eyes of the other man. Sitting down on one of the chairs, Orli was unable to suppress a gasp of pain as his abused backside took his weight.

Viggo’s eyes, which had been firmly fixed on the window whilst his “guest” dressed, flew back to the lad, wincing slightly at the garish shirt the boy had dressed himself in. 

“You alright, kid?” Viggo asked; his own physician was on board the train and could come and examine the boy if he thought it was necessary, but he wasn’t going to force it on him. Orlando nodded, drawing his legs up so that he was curled on the seat with most of his weight resting on his legs.

“So… you gonna tell me your name?” Viggo asked, keeping his tone light and trying not to do anything that Orlando would interpret as threatening. “I’m Viggo Mortensen.” 

“O…Orlando Bl…oom,” Orli stuttered, struggling to get the words out, staring at the man with big brown eyes, his soft curls falling over his forehead, emphasising his eyes and making him look even younger than Viggo knew he must be.

“Are you hungry, Orlando?” Viggo asked, not wanting to pry into the reasons behind Orli’s presence in his rail car just yet. The look of pain on the lad’s face when he had tried to sit down and the wariness Viggo saw in his eyes now, not to mention the state in which he had found the kid, told him the basics, and the man knew that he needed to tread carefully and gain Orlando’s trust before the boy was going to let him help.

Orlando nodded slowly; he really had very little choice other than to trust Viggo, however unsure he was of the man. Viggo opened the door of the compartment and spoke to a man who stood outside the door, his manner that of someone who had been hired primarily for his physical rather than his mental strength.

The man left his post at the door for several moments. When he returned, he handed Viggo a small bag containing a sandwich and a mars bar as well as a sealed bottle of water. Viggo handed the bag to Orlando, who pulled out the sandwich and examined the contents briefly before digging ravenously into the food.

Viggo smiled as he watched the lad eat. Obviously Orlando was famished and Viggo hoped that the food and water would settle him, allowing Viggo to find out more information about what had happened to his young guest.

He sighed, knowing his colleagues would be less than delighted at his adopting of yet another stray, as the needy young men Viggo brought home were referred to. Luckily the last lad had left their large house several weeks before, so Viggo didn’t think anyone would be too annoyed at him bringing home another lad to fawn over, and probably fuck a few times before sending him on his way, richer in both mind and body - and sometimes wallet - for his experiences with Viggo.

Orlando licked his fingers as he finished his sandwich, the solid food settling his stomach better than any verbal reassurances Viggo had made. One thing that Marton and his friends hadn’t done to Orlando during their brief “friendship” was feed him. 

Once they had arrived at Marton’s flat, Orlando had been given a cup of coffee and then was mostly ignored until all the other men were well and truly wined up. Then, several of them had piled onto the sofa with him, pulling at his clothes and twining their fingers in his hair. Orlando had tried to pull away, but had found gentle hands barring his way. Gentle at least at first.

When his efforts had continued, he had soon found himself on the receiving end of enough punches and slaps to render him docile whilst his clothes were removed. He had begun struggling again with the first hand that wandered too near his arse, resulting in a second round of slaps and the appearance of a coil of rope, which had soon found its way around Orlando’s wrists and ankles. 

Orli shuddered as he thought of the liberties that had been taken after this, pressing the events firmly to the back of his mind as he realised Viggo had been trying to get his attention whilst he was locked in the thrall of the flashback.

Viggo reached out a tentative hand to touch Orlando’s sleeve. He had no wish to destroy the boy’s trust in him, but he had seen the look of horror come over Orlando’s face as he remembered the events of the previous night, and this was not a good place for a breakdown. 

It would be far better for Orli to be safely installed in a comfortable bedroom, with Viggo’s Mama fussing over him, when the inevitable happened and the boy’s mind forced him to recall his suffering. And once he had relived the events in his mind, then Viggo would give him something much more pleasant to remember in their stead.

Orlando started away from Viggo’s hand as it came closer to him, then smiled apologetically at the man when he realised it was not his tormenters but rather someone who seemed determined to help the shaken lad. Viggo smiled back and sat back in his chair, sipping at a cup of coffee he had requested at the same time as Orlando’s lunch.

“So Orlando,” Viggo spoke in the tone one would use to address a frightened child, “Do you have somewhere to stay in Copenhagen?” 

Orlando shook his head. He had been staying in youth hostels and cheap guest houses so far, his limited funds unable to stretch to higher class establishments.

“Would you like to come and stay at my house? My Mama adores having young men to take care of and will undoubtedly try to feed you up.” Viggo winked at the boy sitting opposite him, hoping the mention of his mother’s presence at the house would allay any fears Orli might have.

“Uhm… I don’t know…” Orli spoke softly, not knowing whether to trust Viggo or not. It was true that the older man had done nothing to merit his suspicions so far, but the last stranger he had trusted had hurt him badly. On the other hand, the thought of a comfortable bed and some home cooked food was very tempting when Orlando considered that his diet had consisted of fast food for the last few weeks.

“Go on,” Viggo coaxed. “It’s a nice place and maybe I can show you the city a little bit? I’ve got a couple of days free, hence the visit home.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude on your home visit,” Orlando spoke quickly, as if grasping for an easy way out of the conversation. 

Viggo grinned at him. “Orlando, I love my Mama dearly, but I’m never going to turn down the opportunity NOT to spend all my time with her. She can be a little… overwhelming.” 

Orlando giggled at Viggo’s wry grin. His own mother, too, could definitely be described as overwhelming when it came to her son. Hoping he was making the right decision, Orlando nodded hesitantly.

“Alright… if you’re sure it won’t be a bother?” Orlando murmured, almost asking Viggo for permission to agree. The older man’s enthusiastic nod removed most of Orlando’s worries about his welcome into the Mortensen household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.

Title: Strangers On A Train (2/4)  
Rating: NC17 overall  
Pairing: V/O  
Warnings: EXTREME sappiness and implied/ remembered rape. Not my usual style of fic AT ALL....  
Beta: My beloved [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mesnica)[momo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mesnica/)  
Summary: Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.  
Disclaimer: This is not real and never happened. I make no claims on the characters or their real world alter-egos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Orlando stared around himself, feeling small and rather grubby here in the comfortable confines of Viggo’s large car. The driver, Karl, had effortlessly carried Orlando’s bag to the car, making the young man feel weak until Viggo had pointed out his own difficulties at lifting Orlando’s bag earlier on.  
  
Viggo sat back in the sumptuous leather of the car seat, pointing out various sights of the city to Orlando, trying to reassure the lad who seemed somewhat ill at ease and uncomfortable now he saw the luxury with which Viggo surrounded himself.  
  
Orli’s eyes widened as the car drew up to a large gate, pausing whilst Karl spoke into an intercom and then carrying on when the gate opened smoothly. It was a drive of several minutes from the gate to the main house, and it was all Orlando could do not to jump out the car and make a run for it. He was in so far over his head, he had no idea where he was and he was at the mercy of this man who had been so determined to get Orlando back to his house.  
  
What if Viggo was not the philanthropist that he presented himself as, and he ended up a rent boy in a brothel, or a dead body, his mum’s distraught face splashed across the news papers? Quashing these thoughts, Orlando got out of the car after Viggo when it drew to a halt in front of a large house.  
  
“Viggo! You have come home to me!” An elderly woman bustled out of the house and pulled Orlando’s saviour into her arms, kissing his cheeks and subjecting him to such a vigorous hugging that Orlando wondered that he did not turn blue from the lack of oxygen he was surely experiencing.  
  
“Don’t I always, Mama, don’t I always?” Viggo grinned at his mother, well used to the woman’s seemingly infinite enthusiasm for the mere sight of her son. “This is Orlando, Mama, he’s gonna be staying with us for a few days.”  
  
Viggo’s mother turned an appraising eye on Orlando, taking in his dishevelled appearance and the weariness in his eyes.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes.” She spoke briskly, taking Orlando by the hand and leading him inside, talking to him all the time as though he were a small child. “You need a nice hot bath, don’t you, poor thing. And then we’ll tuck you into bed and get some food into you, you’re far too thin, you poor darling.” Orlando looked back over his shoulder at Viggo who shrugged helplessly and followed them inside, knowing how pointless it was to try and argue with his mother when she was on a mission.  
  
In no time at all, Orlando found himself immersed in a large bathtub full of steaming hot water, soaking his troubles away and letting his mind wander, thinking back on the things he had seen during his time in Europe and the sights that Viggo had promised to show him the next day.  
  
Orlando completely lost track of time as he lay dreaming in the bath. Now that his embarrassment and fear had waned somewhat, he thought back over his rescuer’s fine physique and kindly but intelligent face. Feeling his cock begin to harden at the thought of the other man’s body, Orlando reached an idle hand down to massage the organ into full hardness.  
  
Orlando had long since accepted his sexuality. He was as gay as they come and proud of it, but still inexperienced. The previous night hadn’t been the first time he had gotten fucked, but he certainly hadn’t had many partners before and he wondered if he would ever be able to be taken again without the act rekindling memories of the abuse he had suffered the previous night. A knock on the door startled Orlando out of his reverie.  
  
“Are you alright in there, darling?” Mrs Mortensen, who had insisted that Orlando called her Mama, called through the door to him, concerned about the amount of time her young guest had spent in the bath and the lack of noise to be heard through the door. Orlando drowning in her bath would be a rather unpleasant experience, involving policemen and awkward questions, no doubt.  
  
“I’m fine,” Orlando called back, resigning himself to waiting until later on to finish his wank and sliding under the water for a moment to rinse the shampoo off his hair and then standing up in the tub, water sheeting from his body, and climbing out the bath. Orlando wrapped himself in one of the huge towels that had been provided for him, it proving large enough to wrap three times around Orlando’s skinny frame.  
  
Opening the door tentatively, Orlando found Mrs Mortensen beaming at him, waiting to bustle him off to a nearby bedroom containing the largest bed Orlando had ever seen. Laid out on the bed was a pair of cotton pyjamas, the kind that Orlando hadn’t worn since he was a child.  
  
“There now, you get dried and into bed and I’ll be up in a minute with something for you to eat.” Mrs Mortensen bustled off, leaving Orlando to towel himself off before pulling on the far too large pyjamas, holding the bottoms up by means of the drawstring fastening and then sliding under the quilt on the large bed, sitting back against the pillows and closing his eyes for a moment in sheer bliss at the exquisite comfort.  
  
Orlando was almost asleep when he heard footsteps nearing the door of his room. Opening his eyes, he was surprised when the owner of the footsteps was not Mrs Mortensen bringing him a tray of food as she had promised to do.  
  
“Hi,” Viggo spoke softly, as though trying not to spook a nervous animal. Orlando smiled sleepily at him, and Viggo returned his smile, slipping into the bedroom and sitting down next to Orlando on the bed. “How’re you feeling? I told you my mother would be trying to feed you up.”  
  
“She’s something special, that’s for sure,” Orlando spoke fondly, already falling under the spell of charisma that the Mortensen family carried around them.  
  
“Do you need to call your mum or anything? She won’t be worried about you?” Viggo asked, wondering how long Orlando had been kept a prisoner before he had been dumped on the train. Orli looked shocked for a moment, he hadn’t thought of his mother since before he had awoken on the train. It was as though the thought of his real life at home made everything seem suddenly more real and broke down the barrier inside of Orlando’s mind, allowing the memories of his abuse to surface.  
  
“Oh… oh god.” Orlando dug the heels of his hands into his temples, as though trying to physically force the memories from his mind. Without knowing how he had got there, the lad found himself in Viggo’s arms, being rocked back and forth comfortingly whilst the memories washed over him.  
  
He remembered the way those hands had wandered all over his body, just hands everywhere and then on his arse, slipping between his cheeks. His screams only encouraged his tormentors and one of them had licked the tears from his eyes, tears that had been shed when the first cock had pushed its way into him. That one had moved slowly, trying to bring Orlando pleasure whilst violating his most private areas.  
  
Another cock had forced its way into his mouth, and a third also, the owners not caring one bit about whether Orlando could breathe. He had almost blacked out by the time number three took his turn at Orli’s arse, this one preferring it rough, and still there were the hands all over him. Orli could still feel them now, and finding his hands free, he shoved at them.  
  
He could vaguely hear calm voices telling him to let go, to let it all out and he opened his eyes for a moment, the sudden hope too much not to check. To his immense relief, Orlando found that what he had felt as hands groping at his body were just a pair of pyjamas, and the voices belonged to Viggo and his Mama, who was stroking Orlando’s curls in much the same way that his own mother did when he was sick.  
  
Orli lifted a hand to his face, and was shocked to find it tear soaked. Looking up at Viggo’s concerned face, he wondered how long he had been lost in the memories.  
  
“I… I’m sorry,” he choked out, embarrassed to have made a fool of himself in front of these kind, kind people. Orli had always been taught that visitors should go out of their way to be no trouble to their hosts, and he felt that all he had been to Viggo since he met him was an annoyance.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Viggo smiled reassuringly at Orli, producing a box of tissues from the bedside table and offering it to the lad. “You feeling a bit better?” he asked, wondering why he cared so much about someone he had only just met.  
  
Orlando nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I feel like someone’s put me through a mangle,” Orlando said softly, nuzzling into the hand still present on the top of his head. Mrs Mortensen smiled down at him and gestured to Viggo to help him into bed.  
  
“I think we let you sleep now, darling,” Mama said, tucking the blankets around Orlando. “We can work on feeding you up in the morning.”  
  
Orlando nodded, already falling asleep. The tears he had shed had completely worn him out. He was vaguely aware of a motherly kiss being pressed to his forehead and of the sound of Viggo being ushered from the room in front of his mother. The boy was fast asleep before the door clicked shut.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Orlando woke up the next morning, it was to the delightful smell of freshly cooked bread. He opened his eyes and sat up in the sumptuous bed, smiling at Mrs Mortensen who had brought in a tray of breakfast things for him. When Orlando would have stammered a protest, she shushed him, putting the tray down on a wheeled table which she pushed into place so that Orlando could reach it easily.  
  
“Here now, darling, eat up and then we’ll find you some clothes to wear, hmm?” She spoke softly, in much the same manner Orli imagined she would use when speaking to a small child.  
  
“I have clothes!” Orli protested, wondering if she thought he was homeless or something. He didn’t know what Viggo had said to her the previous night, but was nonetheless grateful for the comfort she seemed only too willing to offer him.  
  
“Of course you do, darling,” Mama Mortensen reassured, “But they’re all in the wash so for today you must borrow something from one of my boys. Unless you would rather go without?” Her look now was mischievous, and Orli giggled, shaking his head to refuse that option.  
  
Leaving Orli to finish his breakfast, Mrs Mortensen bustled off to find some clothes that would fit the slender young man. Her boys were all well grown men if truth be told, all of them built on a bigger scale than Orlando who tended towards the elfin in all aspects aside from height.  
  
When Viggo met Orlando in the hallway a short time later, he found the lad wearing a pair of jeans that he recognised as being his when he was about fourteen, and a baggy t-shirt together with his own ratty trainers and battered jacket. Viggo was dressed in similarly casual clothes, although his own were in rather better condition than Orlando’s.  
  
“Hey,” Orlando spoke shyly, smiling at Viggo from under his bangs and feeling a little awkward in the borrowed clothes which hung on his slim frame. Viggo smiled back at the lad.  
  
“So, Orlando, what do you want to do today? We can go and see some of the sights or just relax here at home.” Viggo wondered if Orlando might be too tired after the events of the past couple of days to spend the day in the city.  
  
“Please… call me Orli. Orlando is what my mum calls me.” Orlando grinned at Viggo who looked understanding. Both men knew what it was like to live with an overbearing mother. “I’d like to go and see the city, if that’s ok?” Orlando asked. “I just want to forget about what happened, put it behind me.”  
  
Viggo nodded, grabbing Orlando’s hand and calling to his mother that they would be back later.  
  
“Quick or she’ll be making us packed lunches and telling us to bring a change of clothes in case it rains!” Viggo explained, dragging Orlando out of the house into the garage. Rather than the massive car from the day before, Viggo pointed to a small convertible, a gorgeous black car that had Orli drooling with envy. Two minutes later, they were away, Mrs Mortensen waving frantically to them to come back and fetch spare coats in case of bad weather.  
  
  


***

  
  
Viggo and Orlando headed towards the harbour to show Orlando the famous Little Mermaid statue. Orlando found Viggo well versed in Danish history and mythology, and listened intently to him as the older man explained the turbulent history of the statue. Walking along the seafront towards the statue, they came across an ice cream seller and Orlando looked hopefully at Viggo.  
  
“Can we get an ice cream?” Orli asked, tugging on the older man’s hand which he had been clutching tightly as they walked along, as though frightened that he would be abandoned in the middle of the city. Viggo had accommodated the young man’s need for this small security with good humour; it was really a pleasure to spend time with Orlando, who was an intelligent young man under all his awkwardness.  
  
“Of course we can. What kind would you like?” Viggo asked, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He had refused to let Orlando pay for anything, insisting that their day out was his treat to the young man, proof that not all Danes were as unfriendly as those he had met at the train station, not to mention a chance to woo the lad.  
  
Orlando grinned as he licked his ice cream. He was having a great time with Viggo; the older man seemed determined to look after him. The only difficulty was the occasional flip flop of his stomach when Viggo would look at him just so. Orlando told himself firmly that the older man was just being nice to him and that it would be a Bad Idea to fall for him, but he was having trouble convincing himself.  
  
Viggo smiled down at the young man, grinning at the sight of a smear of ice cream on Orlando’s nose. Thinking to himself how cliché this was, Viggo took the handkerchief from his pocket and reached forwards to clean the dollop of cold dessert from the young man’s nose. Orlando giggled as he felt the other man’s hand brush against his face.  
  
“I feel like the heroine in a bad romantic comedy,” Orlando said, with a giggle. “But we haven’t started off on the right foot for that.”  
  
”Oh?” Viggo asked. He hadn’t seen very many romantic films, preferring to watch films with a little more substance to them when he did take the time to watch a movie.  
  
“If this was a romantic comedy we’d start off by hating each other before inevitably falling in love,” Orlando spoke with authority. His mother and older sister were both aficionados of the genre and he had grown up watching all the classics, as well as being forced to take both ladies to all the new releases. Viggo chuckled at Orlando’s enthusiasm.  
  
“I don’t think I mind skipping a step or two,” Viggo answered, quashing his own feelings and glad for the sudden distraction provided by their arrival at the statue. “Look, there she is, just like I told you.”  
  
Orlando gasped, he had not imagined how beautiful the statue was, nor how small. Viggo’s description had been enthusiastic but no mere words could do justice to the statue. Viggo thought to himself how Orlando’s own awkward beauty eclipsed that of the statue.  
  
“Oh HOW can people hurt her when she’s so…” Words failed Orlando as he looked at the statue.  
  
Once again, Viggo was put in mind of Orlando. He was unable to conceive how anyone could behave as cruelly to such beauty as the jerks who had left him on the train. Viggo made a mental note to find out from Orlando what he knew about his attackers and have Karl deal with them if at all possible.  
  
Putting such thoughts from his mind, Viggo devoted himself fully to the day, determined that Orlando was going to have the most enjoyable day of his life today. Viggo was going to see to that.  
  
After enjoying lunch in a small café, Viggo and Orli sat drinking coffee and trying to decide what to do that afternoon. They had spent the rest of the morning wandering the city, Orli snapping photos of everything to show his mother he had explained to Viggo.  
  
“We could go to the zoo…” Viggo suggested, smiling when Orlando’s eyes opened wide with excitement.  
  
“There’s a ZOO?” Orlando asked excitedly, clapping his hands together softly. “I love going to the zoo, all those animals. Do they have monkeys?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t been for a good few years, but I think I can safely say they do have monkeys,” Viggo replied tolerantly. Leaving plenty of kroner on the table to cover their meal, Viggo led Orlando to out to the car ready for the short drive across the city to the zoo.  
  
  


***

  
  
Several hours and ten rolls of film later, Viggo and Orlando were sitting outside the house, Orli leaning his head on Viggo’s shoulder and holding a large stuffed monkey on his lap.  
  
“I had a great time today,” he spoke softly, smiling up at Viggo.  
  
The older man returned his smile, lifting his hand to Orlando’s cheek and gazing into his eyes. “I had forgotten how beautiful Copenhagen really is,” Viggo said, lost in the huge brown eyes of the other man. Orlando nuzzled into the hand that held his cheek and then turned away, looking down into his lap. “What’s wrong?” Viggo asked, concerned for the boy  
  
“I… nothing’s wrong, it just seems like a shame for such a perfect day to have to end.” Orli sounded wistful, making Viggo want to take the boy into his arms. Forcing himself to remember that Orlando needed to be treated with care, Viggo laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“The day isn’t over yet, love,” Viggo said, his voice gentle. “I’ve no doubt Mama has made us a huge dinner, and then we can curl up with a movie – one of those romantic ones you like, if you want. After that…”  
  
“After that what?” Orlando asked, turning to look at Viggo with a suddenly hopeful air. Over the course of the day he had given up on the idea of not falling in love, or at least heavily in like, with this man, but he had never dreamed that the feelings could be mutual.  
  
“That depends on what you want, kæreste,” Viggo murmured, his arm creeping around Orlando’s shoulder to squeeze him comfortingly. Orlando smiled and settled into Viggo’s embrace, content to just sit for a moment.  
  
“Are you going to sit out there all night whilst your dinner gets cold?” Viggo’s mother, never one to be shy, stuck her head out of the door and called to them. The two men looked at each other and grinned. It was tempting to stay where they were, but Viggo’s promise of curling up with a movie, and the suggestion of what might come later won over Orlando and he laid his head on Viggo’s arm for a moment before pushing it gently out the way so he could get out the car.  
  
Viggo withdrew his arm and jumped out his side of the car, running round the vehicle to open the door on Orlando’s side and taking the young man’s hand as he stepped out of the car. Viggo slipped one arm around Orlando’s waist, glancing down at him to check that this was ok. Orlando’s own hand clasping his own gave him all the answer he needed and the two men walked slowly to where Viggo’s mother was waiting for them, submitting meekly to the scolding and thorough kissing they were each given.


	3. Strangers On A Train (3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.

Title: Strangers On A Train (3/4)  
Rating: NC17 overall  
Pairing: V/O  
Warnings: EXTREME sappiness and implied/ remembered rape. Not my usual style of fic AT ALL....  
Beta: My beloved [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mesnica)[momo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mesnica/)  
Beater: Teh inimitable [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=indigo17)[Kimmeh](http://www.livejournal.com/users/indigo17/)  
Summary: Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.

  


  


One huge dinner and a lot of scolding and laughter later, Viggo led Orlando into the home cinema, a room in which one wall was dominated by an enormous television screen. There was no cinema style seating though, instead several comfortable chairs and sofas were placed in the room, and there were beanbags and cushions scattered about the floor.

Orlando had already picked out a film for them to watch, so Viggo sat him down with the bowl of popcorn that his Mama had insisted on making them and went to find the disc. Viggo popped it into the player and then went to sit as close to Orlando as he could without actually touching him. Viggo needed to know that Orlando was alright with Viggo’s hands being on his body. He remembered the way Orli had been muttering about hands all over him the previous night and he didn’t want to spark a flashback.

As the copyright information scrolled up the screen, Orlando sidled across the couch to put his head on Viggo’s shoulder. After a few moments, he reached into Viggo’s lap and took hold of the older man’s hand, lifting it over his head and placing it onto his shoulder before snuggling in, his head resting on Viggo’s chest. Viggo smiled in the darkness of the room, bending his neck to place a soft kiss on the top of Orlando’s curls before settling back to watch the movie.

Viggo didn’t know about Orlando, but he was having a certain amount of difficulty paying attention to the movie. Every so often, Orli would shift against him and for several minutes now his hand had been lying directly over Viggo’s groin. The older man had been doing his frantic best to think of the least arousing things that he could, but unfortunately for him, Orlando chose that moment to turn slightly, his breath ghosting over Viggo’s nipple through his shirt. Viggo groaned as he felt his cock twitch.

“Little tease,” he murmured when Orlando looked up at him, pretending shock at the bulge he felt beneath his fingers. Rubbing his own crotch against Viggo’s leg, Orlando showed the older man that he was just as aroused.

“Can we wait till tomorrow to watch the rest of the film?” Orlando asked breathlessly, wanting nothing more than for Viggo to sweep him into his strong arms and run away with him.

Viggo smiled at him predatorily and pretended to think about it. “Of course we can, kæreste” Viggo murmured, pulling Orlando to his feet and leaning down to kiss him properly.

Orlando moaned into the kiss, clinging to Viggo as the man stole the breath from his body. Viggo pushed his tongue tentatively into Orlando’s mouth, seeking permission to breach his defences. Orlando welcomed Viggo’s tongue with his own, pulling it inside his mouth and tangling the muscles together. It felt like an eternity had passed when they pulled apart a minute or two later.

“Will you come to my bedroom?” Viggo asked.

Orlando nodded, his head still reeling from the kiss, and followed closely after Viggo as they walked up the several flights of stairs to Viggo’s large bedroom.

Entering the room, Viggo led Orlando over to the bed, drawing him to sit down and taking the young man’s hands in his own. Viggo was desperate to partake of Orlando’s body, but they needed to get a few things straight before proceeding to the main act.

“Orlando, I would really, really like to make love to you.” Viggo spoke frankly, not wanting to draw this out. Orlando was looking at him curiously. “If you feel… overwhelmed… or upset… I want you to tell me, okay? No matter what we’re doing, where we are, I want you to tell me. I won’t be angry or anything. Even if you just need to slow down. Is that okay?”

Orlando nodded slowly. “Okay, I think I can do that.” He spoke quietly, worried that his answer might make Viggo think again about wanting him. “I’m sorry to be so…”

His fears were swept away by Viggo’s arms around him.

“Orlando, it’s okay” Viggo reassured him, “If you can’t do this tonight it will still be okay. I’m not going to force you into anything you aren’t ready for.”

Orlando nodded, keeping eye contact with Viggo as he spoke.

“I trust you.” The young man managed to keep the wobble from his voice. Drawing his hands back from Viggo’s, Orlando pushed the other man’s top up, pulling it over his head and straddling his legs, getting close enough for more kisses, each one lasting an eternity.

Viggo returned the favour, pulling Orlando’s baggy t-shirt off and gripping him firmly around the waist. One hand slipped down the back of his jeans, and the young man felt a finger on the crease of his arse. Taking a deep breath, Orlando ran his hands over Viggo’s back, jumping slightly when Viggo’s finger drifted just a little lower.

“I think we’re wearing too many clothes,” Orlando giggled, removing his mouth from Viggo’s for a moment.

Viggo grinned his agreement and the two men disentangled themselves for long enough to slip out of their trousers and underwear. Reaching into his bedside table, Viggo pulled out a small bottle and a condom. Placing the items onto the bed for the time being, Viggo reached for Orlando again.

“C’mere, love,” Viggo said, his voice gravely with desire.

Orlando gladly leapt forward into his arms, sending both men tumbling forward onto the bed, giggling and groping at each other like crazy.

Viggo took Orlando’s turgid cock into one large hand, rubbing at the head of the enlarged organ, smearing the pre-come down the shaft of the other man’s cock. Orlando moaned, whimpering as the sensations overtook him. Judging that Orlando was fairly distracted, Viggo poured a small amount of lube onto his fingers and ran his hand down Orlando’s hip towards the cleft of his arse.

Orlando jumped as Viggo’s finger ghosted over his entrance. Grabbing Viggo’s shoulders, he pulled the other man down into a deep kiss as one finger pushed gently into his small hole. Forcing himself to relax, Orlando thrust into the hand on his cock, removing one hand from Viggo’s shoulder to bring it down to the other man’s arousal, trying not to panic as he noted the size of the hard cock.

“Are you alright?” Viggo asked, concerned at the way the other man had gone suddenly still.

Orlando nodded, reminding himself that Viggo would stop if he asked. Viggo’s finger moved inside of him, brushing against an unhealed sore spot within his arse.

“Be gentle with me!” Orlando squeaked “I’m still a bit sore…”

Viggo was instantly chagrined, pressing gentle kisses to the column of Orlando’s neck and shifting his finger away from the sore spot, feeling around until he found the small nub of nerves that he knew would send Orlando weak at the knees.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Viggo asked, nibbling the young man’s ear and delighting at the sounds of pleasure coming from the mouth of his lover. Reaching blindly for the bottle of lubrication, Viggo twisted open the container and poured more of the liquid down the cleft of Orlando’s arse where it drizzled onto his fingers, easing their passage into the sensitive tunnel of the young man’s arse.

Orlando’s eyes widened as a second finger joined the first, and Viggo’s free hand touched his hip. Swallowing frantically to remoisten his suddenly dry mouth, Orlando reminded himself that this was Viggo, who he trusted, and not the men from the other night. Shivering slightly, Orlando laid his head on Viggo’s shoulder, focusing on the sensations produced by the fingers inside him.

Viggo slowed the movements of his fingers inside Orlando, murmuring reassuring nonsense to him. Lifting his hand from Orlando’s hip, he stroked his hair gently. Orli shuddered as Viggo’s finger inadvertently stroked over his sweet spot. Orlando’s mouth dropped open as his eyes rolled back into his head, panic forgotten as the sensations washed over him.

“P…please Viggo… I’m… please,” Orlando stuttered, shifting his hips to try and increase the feeling.

Viggo smiled indulgently and laid Orlando back on the nest of pillows at the head of the bed. Opening the condom, Viggo rolled it onto his cock and poured a large globule of lube onto his hand, spreading it over his latex encased prick, making sure it was well lubed for its journey into Orlando’s tunnel.

Orlando was looking up at Viggo, his eyes wide with a mix of arousal and fright. Viggo smiled down at him, lining his cock up with Orlando’s entrance and waiting until Orlando nodded, breathlessly, to push in to the boy’s waiting hole. Orlando was shaking like a leaf, doing his best to stay relaxed so that Viggo didn’t hurt him as he slowly filled his body, but it wasn’t easy.

Viggo was looking down at Orlando, concerned at the way the boy seemed to be holding his breath. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to the other man’s lips, lifting one hand from beside Orlando where he supported himself to cradle the young man’s head. Orlando gasped, drawing in a long, shuddering breath and sobbing as he allowed the events of now to overcome the memories of the attack.

Drawing back from the kiss, Viggo saw that Orlando seemed to have relaxed a little – was at least breathing again. Removing his hand from Orli’s head, he pressed another kiss to his forehead and at the same time grasped Orlando’s cock firmly in his hand, stroking the engorged organ in time with his thrusts into the young man’s willing body.

The two men kissed again as Viggo’s thrusts became more ragged, and Orlando’s body jerked as he did his best to increase both the friction on his cock and the rubbing of Viggo’s cock against the nub of nerves deep inside of him. Their tongues tangled together as Orlando’s scream of ecstasy was swallowed by his lover, his come coating the other man’s hand. Viggo’s own orgasm overtook him as he felt Orlando’s body shudder, this time in ecstasy rather than fear, and he bit down on the boy’s lip as he came, still buried deeply inside Orlando.

Breathing heavily, the two men lay where they were for a while, allowing the aftershocks to run through them, just kissing and cuddling, Viggo still buried deeply inside Orlando’s body.

“That… that was…” Orlando began, nuzzling against Viggo’s cheek with his own, unable to find the words to describe the experience.

“Intense?” Viggo asked, smiling and pressing yet another kiss to Orlando’s cheek. The young man giggled, still high on the aftershocks of his orgasm. Viggo disentangled himself from Orlando’s embrace and pulled his cock out of the younger man’s body and removing the condom, dropping it into the bin before returning to embrace Orlando again.

“Orlando…” Viggo began, his voice betraying a hint of nerves. “Do you have to go home right away?”

“What… what do you mean?” Orlando asked, pushing himself up on one elbow and looking at Viggo, puzzled.

“Well, I know we’ve only just met, but... I really like you… and I’d like a chance to get to know you better.” The older man’s usual composure was not in evidence as he stuttered his way through his words.

Orlando smiled and lay back down, snuggling into Viggo’s side. “I think I could stay a little while longer…” the young man said happily.


	4. Strangers On A Train (4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.

Title: Strangers On A Train (4/4)  
Rating: NC17 overall  
Pairing: V/O  
Warnings: EXTREME sappiness and implied/ remembered rape. Not my usual style of fic AT ALL....   
Beta: My beloved [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mesnica)[momo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mesnica/)  
Beater: Teh inimitable [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=indigo17)[Kimmeh](http://www.livejournal.com/users/indigo17/)  
Summary: Orlando's life takes an unexpected turn after a chance meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_Two months later…_

Karl sighed, squinting up at the departures board and then down at his ticket yet again. Shifting the heavy backpack off of his shoulders, Karl knelt down and began to hunt through the large bag for his train timetable.

“Need a hand there, mate?” a voice asked.

Karl looked up into a friendly face and grinned at the stranger. “You don’t happen to know when the next train to Copenhagen is, do you?” he asked.

“The next train there’s not till tomorrow. Why don’t you come and bed down at mine tonight? We’re having a bit of a party.” The dashing stranger winked at Karl, extending a hand to help the other man to his feet.

“That’s good of you,” Karl replied, accepting the proffered hand gratefully, pulling himself up and lifting the bag, hefting it onto his back with the help of his new friend.

The two men walked off, chatting intently about the latest football match.

Several hours later, Karl fished his phone out of his pocket and made a call. Listening to the voicemail message, Karl smiled as he absently rubbed at a mark on his jacket.

“Hi Boss, it’s K. All taken care of, just like you said.” Flipping the phone shut, Karl made his way out of the apartment down to a nearby phone box to make one more call.

********************

  
Orlando’s mother had insisted on paying a visit to her son’s new home, since he refused to return home to her. Viggo’s mother and herself had found kindred spirits in one another, and now the two men were wondering if it would have been better not to introduce them at all.

Viggo was out at work somewhere; Orlando still didn’t know what he did, not really. Viggo himself said he was a business man, but Orli had never been able to figure out what business it was exactly. All of Viggo’s associates seemed to be big burly tough guys, but they were all friendly to Orlando when they came over, or on the rare occasions Viggo would take him to business dinners.

When Orlando had asked if his lover was ashamed of him, Viggo had assured him that he was not, but that his partner preferred privacy. Indeed, Orlando still hadn’t met Viggo’s mysterious partner. The only colleague of Viggo’s he really knew was his driver, Karl, who seemed to be a bodyguard as well as a driver.

Mama Mortensen was busy in the kitchen, cooking up a huge meal for Orlando and his mother, who was out shopping for sensible winter clothes for her son. Mrs Bloom would be returning to England the next day and Viggo’s mother was determined to give her a memorable send off.

Orlando himself was curled up on a sofa, channel hopping in an effort to find something interesting to watch. He was dressed in a pair of his own jeans and one of Viggo’s enormous sweaters, an eye-burningly bright creation of his mother's. On one finger was the ring Viggo had given him last month as the older man had declared his love for Orlando. Fiddling with the ring idly, its weight on his finger still a novelty, Orlando looked back at the television. His eye was caught by a news report on one of the main channels.

 

> _“In the early morning hours, police in Aalborg found a horror scene when they were called to a flat near the train station. They discovered twelve mutilated bodies, as well as the still living owner of the flat, who also had been victimized. According to police, the survivor, whose name has not yet been released, has claimed to have been forced to cut off and eat his own genitalia. The corpses of all dead victims revealed the same genital mutilations, however post mortem examinations have yet to determine if they caused the deaths of the men. Officers on scene have found evidence that suggest that the victims in the slaughter may have been responsible for the recent spate of kidnaps and rapes among young tourists travelling the area. A spokesman for Aalborg Police appealed to the anonymous caller who notified them of a disturbance in the flat to come forward.”_

  
Orlando stared at the screen, thinking that Viggo had told him that Karl was in Aalborg for a few days, and wondering again what line of business his lover was in. Picking up his cell phone, Orlando dialled Viggo’s number.

“Vig, you know you said Karl was on a business trip…”


End file.
